halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:PentecostGuitarist5/Asgard-class Battlecruiser
Well this particular class is for one completely fictional. Another thing I wish people would consider is that this is NOT a Destroyer, it is a Super Destroyer, which don't actually exist so far. As for the Spartan, it's more of a scenario where he was a decorated soldier that was pulled off the ground. There is a reason for everything I wrote I just don't have the time to right it all. It will take me more than two weeks to 100% edit and add all the supporting articles since I work the night shift for 12 hours. I would like some help editing this article, but I do not want to compromise the size of the design. Major Carson Beck 20:57, March 22, 2012 (UTC) How is that illogical? The CSO-class Covenant Carrier is 25km in length. What I created is very much smaller. The point of trying to design a large ship was to rival that of the Covenant's larger ships which dwarf ANY current UNSC ship. Major Carson Beck 12:44, March 23, 2012 (UTC) "This doesn't make it realistic. The issue is not the size itself but the fact that the ship belongs to an unrealistic, unnecessary, fictional class." Exactly fictional....the entire Halo story is fictional. And by 2581 the UNSC's technology will have leaped forward with the data on the Forerunner. I wish people wouldn't act like humanity couldn't surpass their current level of technology. This wiki is not for people with broad imaginations and you should put something like that up on the front page. Rear Admiral Carson Beck 20:48, March 23, 2012 (UTC) :Pardon me, but you've touched a nerve when you said this wiki has no broad imagination. Just because someone has disagreed with you on a matter doesn't mean you're entitled to start making blatant accusations or throwing out retaliatory comments out of spite. :Perhaps it hasn't occurred to you yet, but maybe the users that have been around for a long time and actually know how things work have more experience in these matters. I'm not saying you should completely obey what they're telling you without question, but rather let it be a learning experience and be mature about it. Instead, you've stubbornly refused to answer to rational arguments and think the users here have incentive to mess with you for some reason. Maybe you haven't noticed, but we're a community; our purpose is to gain users, not drive them away. But sometimes that's what happens when the user can't admit sometimes that they can be wrong. :As for unimaginative, I dare you to look at these articles and tell me again that we're not imaginative. Tell me honestly. You may also notice that these users have been willing to listen to advice, be polite about it, and actually stuck around to improve. :Up until this point, everyone has done nothing except try to help you. I'm telling you this because it doesn't look like you've realized it. Right now your options are to either wake up to that realization, or you can leave to write your fanfiction where there's no rules, no organization, just a sea of unrealistic, poorly written mess with the occasional diamond in the pile of coal. I know what I would choose, but I can't make your decisions for you. 17:11, March 23, 2012 (EST) "Instead, you've stubbornly refused to answer to rational arguments and think the users here have incentive to mess with you for some reason." '' I can deal with criticism; if you look at the other article I wrote, you'll notice I was working with the very first person that critiqued to better shape the concept. I began to get so pissed that I started cursing everyone out, even though you can't hear me, ''when I kept reading negative post after negative post. Then people got an attitude because I wouldn't work with them right away. Something not a single person here has understood, or considered is that I actually tried to think out what I was creating. So when someone comes along and says "no f-u go make something else," naturally I am not going to work with them easily if at all. "Maybe you haven't noticed, but we're a community; our purpose is to gain users, not drive them away." Really now? Because I've only seen 2 people out of 5 that have actually made this place inviting, everyone else has made my blood boil. My next quote is proof of this and ironically it comes from you. "Right now your options are to either wake up to that realization, or you can leave to write your fanfiction where there's no rules, no organization, just a sea of unrealistic, poorly written mess with the occasional diamond in the pile of coal. I know what I would choose, but I can't make your decisions for you." Rude, uninviting, slander....enough said. On most websites, including this one I believe, these things are legitimate grounds for someone to report you. --Rear Admiral Carson Beck 12:36, March 24, 2012 (UTC) :Stick around. If it's not alright in the end, then you're not at the end. xP :Nobody wrote good fiction when they first joined here. That may be a generalisation, but it's somewhat true. I think this ship used to be a Destroyer class if I can remember correctly? Now it's a Battlecruiser. That's a good start! Try and take on the criticism people give out whenever you can, for the most part your articles will be better for it. As for the attitude of other users, no comment. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 14:13, March 24, 2012 (UTC) :Alright then, tell me why I should be polite after your multiple runs of childish, spiteful rants. :I'll point something out to you. Athena32 has pointed you to the rules. You ignored them. He has also told you, exactly and formally, what the problems with your article are. You ignored them. Maybe if you made logical points in response to his, it could have been sorted out well. It also would have helped if you didn't take things so personally when it was just criticism. :We do have a good faith rule here, but you've used them all up because you don't take criticism well. Not our problem. :And one last thing. Contrary to what you may believe, I'm usually quite polite and inviting. As is Athena32, and everyone else who has given you the feedback you've taken so poorly. But usually the users we receive don't have an attitude problem and actually listen to what other people say before responding. The fact that we've been a well-functioning community for the last five years in itself proves that. Which means the problem doesn't lie with us. Figure that one out. 11:25, March 24, 2012 (EST) . For example, if I wanted to make a link to the plasma rifle page on Halopedia, I would code the link as , and when I save the page the link will show up as . Again, this is just a suggestion, you don't have to do this if you don't want to. }}